No me siento solo
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot/Songfic] No se sentía solo cuando estaba con ella. Es la única que le hizo tropezar por dentro… Este fanfic participa en "El reto de Aniversario: Música que inspira Vol. 2." Del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Resident Evil_ _ **No**_ _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _[One-shot] Claire x Leon.(Cleon)._ _La canción se llama "See U" de Wateva. Ejem escuche esta canción de casualidad porque la verdad no tenía inspiración pero si alguna idea. Este fanfic está para el reto de aniversario: Música que inspira Vol.2._ _ **«**_ _Letra cursiva de la canción_ _ **»**_ _.Posibles Oocs en los personajes quizás xD._

 **Summary: [One-shot/Songfic]** _No se sentía solo cuando estaba con ella. Es la única que le hizo tropezar por dentro… Este fanfic participa en "El reto de Aniversario: Música que inspira Vol. 2." Del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror._

* * *

 **No me siento solo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Unos vasos con whisky chocaban haciendo un brindis por un encuentro después de tanto tiempo. Dos adultos que estaban sentados frente a frente en un bar con poca clientela; ellos eran la pareja que se destacaba un poco más que el resto porque su mesa quedaba en el fondo. El ambiente era tranquilo y reservado a pesar de la calma que transmitía el lugar, la música de fondo era suave aunque tenía un cierto ritmo elevado cuando se escuchaba el coro de la canción.

Uno de los adultos se trataba de un agente del gobierno, Leon Scott Kennedy; de cabello castaño claro y ojos azul cielo que brillaban gracias a las luces del bar nocturno. Su apariencia era aproximadamente de treinta y dos años aunque su edad era un poco más. Se mantenía bien físicamente pero mentalmente llevaba una carga pesada respecto a los acontecimientos que tuvo que enfrentar en el pasado: fue un novato de la policía de Racoon City y que sufrió ese atentado de la población que había sido infectada por virus T. Y por coincidencia ¿quizás? O casualidades del destino se topó con una hermosa pelirroja y gran futura amiga, Claire Redfield, quien tenía un objetivo de buscar a su hermano mayor, Chris Redfield. Ambos tuvieron que aventurarse por las calles en ruinas de Racoon City, incluyendo investigar lo que había sucedido en ese lugar infectado de zombies y claramente no eran tan expertos en el uso de las armas sumando a esta rara e peligrosa situación.

Su acompañante de cabellos rojizos y de unos comprensivos orbes azules donde reflejaban a su mejor amigo, ella aparentaba de veintiocho años y en la edad era otro tema. Claire hace mucho que no veía en persona a su compañero y ex novato policía, se podría saber que luego de varios acontecimientos que se fue enterando de la carga excesiva de responsabilidades que pasó, incluyendo cuando se fue a España a rescatar a la hija del presidente.

Era inevitable dialogar por sus experiencias de sobrevivir, de salvar gente inocente de países infectados y combatir contra los enemigos que pertenecían en el entorno de Umbrella o que siempre terminaba con la misma empresa. La junta tenía que ver con otro tema en particular que solo Leon podía tratar de explicar emocionalmente con Claire. Aunque a veces los temas en particulares generaban un cambio de tema rotundamente…

—Dime, Leon. ¿Cómo es tu rutina, aparte de todo este desastre? —interrogó, Claire tratando de alegrar y evitar la charla con el bioterrorismo o con Umbrella.

Él sonrió de lado ante tal pregunta que podría recaer en la misma charla anterior. Entiende la idea de su amiga pero no tenía algo nuevo para comentar. Acaso sería capaz de decirle, -"¡Hey! Siempre me has dicho que Ada Wong sería un caso perdido, y tienes razón."- Claramente, no entiende a las mujeres y se nota que le falta conocerlas mejor pero tener una amistad con una mujer podría ser algo contradictorio sentimentalmente, eso lo sabe pero si solía tener la esperanza entre la relación amistosa entre hombre y mujer.

—No, Claire. A veces tomo un vaso de whisky cada mañana y observo lo que me rodea—respondió Leon casi murmuró con un aspecto depresivo—. ¿Cómo esta Sherry?

Mientras ella trataba de responder, él la observaba con determinación; esos labios carnosos, esos ojos azules que se enfocaban solamente a su persona, su caballo rojizo se mantenía atado en una sola coleta como acostumbra hacer. Creo que en cinco meses que no veía a Redfield, después de haber iniciado toda la situación con un beso que ella le había dado en su departamento de soltero y era un tema del cual lo ha sacado constantemente de su interés hacia Ada Wong. Sin embargo, tenía esa sensación de sentirse completo con la presencia de la pelirroja y la espía dejaba una ausencia repentina: cuesta creer si de verdad es alguien importante para una espía que es buscada por el enemigo, ha pasado por el viejo y clásico juego del gato y el ratón pero todo se quedaba abordé del abismo.

—Sherry se encuentra bien, antes la llamaban para unos estudios para crear nuevos tipos de cura—contestó al sonreír de lado por recordar a la joven que siempre los trata de padres.

Ella jugaba un poco con su vaso, sintiendo como otros orbes azules se fijaba en su figura. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo exactamente entre ellos? La pelirroja sentía un nudo en su garganta, había otra razón más por esta juntada amistosa. Ambos lograron hacer contacto visual y sonríen como dos personas tímidas que se acaban de conocer.

—Deje de seguir a Ada—habló, para romper el silencio.

Redfield pestañó dos veces estando confundida por el comentario. Una mano se posó sobre la suya, acariciando suavemente como dando alguna entrada a la siguiente conversación: una charla que podía terminar en otro lado ¿Quizás? Puede estar equivocada pero sospechaba de algo.

— ¿Por qué la dejaste? —preguntó, estaba con una mirada desorientada.

—Porque tenías razón—aclaró en su respuesta—, me dijiste que ella jugaba conmigo.

—Se lo que te dije Leon, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta—contradijo ella, como si estuviera reprochándolo— ¿Por qué dejaste de seguir a Ada Wong? ¿Acaso ella no era tu interés? —preguntaba discretamente para no levantar su voz.

Leon sabía que Claire podía estar confundida inclusive molesta por el cambio de interés de mujer. Porque ya estaba suponiendo de que ella era su nueva amante o juguete amoroso…

—Claire, Claire—repitió su nombre para captar su atención, hasta que él le levanta su mandíbula para que lo mire a los ojos. Ella mantenía sus ojos azules cristalizados, como si estuviera a punto de…de ¿llorar? Claire Redfield estaba por llorar delante de él y eso le preocupó en el momento. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?

Ella inclina un poco su cabeza y luego negaba ante sus preguntas inquietantes. —Es que yo te amo—confesó con una sonrisa torcida, nerviosa por su respuesta que al principio de esta amistad imaginaba el rechazo y el temor de perder a un amigo.

El la acarició suavemente en la mejilla, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos ante su tacto. Ambos se necesitaban pero la confianza que tenía el uno al otro terminaba en la duda, porque uno desconfiaba de estar al lado del otro como amigo o como pareja.

—Te amo, Leon—comentó como si estuviera pidiendo algo—Quisiera…

El agente se había tomado la molestia asomarse de levantarse de su asiento y estar al lado de ella con la intención de besarla en los labios, mezclando su aliento al whisky que habían terminado de tomar.

 _ **«**_ _No me siento solo._

 _Y me pregunto,_

 _¿Cuándo es el momento de terminar el derecho?_

 _Necesitan lentamente_

 _Con esos, me levantaré esta vez._

 _Eras la única._

 _La que me hizo tropezar dentro._

 _Todas las palabras que me dijiste._

 _¿Estoy leyendo algo diferente en tus ojos?_ _ **»**_

 **…**

Sus grandes y ásperas manos acariciaban el contorno de la figura femenina que descansaba debajo de sus sabanas turquesa, los mechones rojos cubrían parte de su torso desnudo que reposaba en la amplia cama. Sus respiraciones subían y bajaban a un ritmo entre cortado e agitado por la larga noche apasionante.

Ella se encontraba exhausta y acurrucada contra su cuerpo tapado, dormía tranquilamente mientras que él la observaba desde su altura. Tan bella, tan llena de vida a pesar de todo. Un optimismo valiente que a veces podía envidiar.

Esa noche, Claire Redfield fue suya otra vez y solamente suya.

 _ **«**_ _Te veo, desde el momento en que,_

 _Espero poder sentirte._

 _Te veo, todo lo que quería era_

 _Decirte que te necesito._

 _Te veo, desde el momento en que,_

 _Espero poder sentirte._

 _Te veo, todo lo que quería era_

 _Decirte que te necesito._

 _Ahora estoy finalmente aquí contigo…_ _ **»**_

Había sonreído de lado cada vez que sus dedos hacían un pequeño círculo en la suave piel de porcelana, disimulando las cosquillas. La amaba y se sentía cómodo con ella, le gusta la idea de formar una relación estable y fuerte apartando las dificultades del bioterrorismo que atormenta en cada país. Leon amaba a Claire y no quería jugar con sus sentimientos, ni siquiera darle falsas esperanzas: de esperarlo a que cambiara de opinión con la espía. No se sentía solo, le gustaría que ella se mudara con él para no echarla de menos por la distancia y así sentir su piel más seguido que la última vez que tuvieron ese contacto físico y sentimental.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntaba ella en voz baja y una cara de somnolienta con su cabello suelto podría estar algo despeinado para su persona.

—Son las ocho de la mañana—respondió, al rato besando su frente y luego, volvió a acariciarle la mejilla con ternura— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con un aire burlón.

La pelirroja sonríe cálidamente ante tal pregunta de la cual ese hombre ya conocía su respuesta. Se sentía colorada por recordar las escenas que pasaron en la oscuridad, era las mismas escenas que las invadían en su mente hace cinco meses atrás.

—Completa, exhausta y con hambre—contestó, levantándose un poco con las sabanas y así estirarse. El castaño se deleitaba observando esa figura que quizás extrañe recorrer cuando estén en alguna misión, — ¡Hey! Mis ojos están aquí arriba— se burló estando con sus brazos cruzados por debajo de sus pechos.

—Lo sé, pero tu ojos me distraen—agregó, trataba de atarse las sabanas en la altura de su cintura para acercarse a ella. Estando frente a frente se mantiene haciendo contacto visual para después, desviar un poco su flequillo castaño para darse un beso en los labios otra vez.

Sus sentimientos los habían guiado a terminar así, anunciándose el gran comienzo de la mañana y desayunando juntos. No se sentían solo, se admitían mutuamente tanto físicas como verbalmente lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Esa noche estuvo a su favor, tanto como para ella y para él.

Ahí estaban los dos, deseándose buenos días a través de risas y besos, hasta algunas bromas que se hacían entre ellos. El pasado había unido a estos dos desconocidos, que remontaron hasta llegar a mejores amigos y ahora…Inician una relación amorosa.

 _ **«**_ _Tu voz se está acercando._

 _El corazón está bombeando, los pensamientos están corriendo salvaje_

 _Tenemos algo bueno que va_

 _Mientras que nuestros sentimientos se amplificaron_

 _Diciendo a la mañana._ _ **»**_

Él le servía una taza de café porque era una invitada de nuevo en su departamento, se sienta en la silla quedando frente a ella. Hablaban y desayunaban sus tazas de café con algunas tostadas. Los rayos del sol hacían contornos en la pareja recién levantada, las cortinas estaban atadas en cada esquina del marco; Claire sonreía cuando veía a Leon con su mirada perdida o en el momento que reía recordando momentos graciosos en sus pasa tiempo.

—Sherry sale con Jake ¿Te conté sobre ese tema? —comentó, tratando de evitar las risas.

El casi escupe su café por esa nueva noticia.

— ¡¿Qué?! —se asombró, hasta que termina bajando la calma porque entiende que Sherry no es una niña y por el recién integrante, Jake Muller. Aunque Sherry no fuera su hija, la trata como si fuera suya como todo padre sobreprotector— Bueno, Jake es un buen hombre.

Redfield se río entre dientes, Kennedy frunció el ceño y sonrió de lado ante tal actitud burlona.

— ¿Qué somos ahora, Leon?

Este sonríe ampliamente con la pregunta de su mujer, algo que después significa que tendrá una advertencia de cierto capitán. Chris puede desafiarlo o llevarlo a un interrogatorio secreto, uno nunca sabe de las cosas que le podían esperar a su persona contra un capitán de la B.S.A.A.

—Tu eres mi novia y ahora mismo te voy a dar un castigo—contestó, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa y levantarse para dirigirse hacia Claire: Agarrándola desprevenida de la cintura y llevándola en sus brazos hacia la habitación continua.

Ella lo complementaba de alguna manera, lo hacía sentir bien consigo mismo a pesar de todas las atrocidades e responsabilidades que cumple; ambos tratan de proteger y salvar al mundo igual que el resto de sus conocidos amigos. Leon Scott Kennedy No se sentía solo cuando estaba con ella.

El sol se mantenía dando contornos de las figuras de una pareja que se divertía recorriendo las habitaciones, una riéndose de las cosquillas que recibía en la cama y otro que la perseguía para terminar con su dulce castigo. Es la única que le hizo tropezar por dentro…

 _Cuenta como horas girando a tu lado_

 _Me miras estoy volando_

 _Viendo toda la verdad detrás de tus ojos._

 _Nos vemos_ _ **»**_

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **N/A:** _¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les pareció este songfic? Hace mucho que no escribo uno jaja, es la primera vez en un reto de Resident Evil en participar y después de mucho tiempo que deje de escribir algo del fandom (sinceramente no sé porque xD, pensaba regresar con un long fic) Tuve problemas para subirlo, porque lo terminé ayer pero no pude subirlo por falta de wifi… D: espero que no haya sido tan tarde, porque tenía miedo de entregarlo fuera de término…:'v aparte mi internet funciona cuando quiere xD…_

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado este songfic._ _¡Saludos y cuídense! Atte. J.H ©_


End file.
